VII Peccata
by Erz
Summary: Serie de historias sobre algunos personajes de Pandora personificando algún pecado capital.
1. Lujuria

Lust

Con pasos lentos me acerqué a ella, a esa mujer que estaba justo frente a mí, dándome la espalda. Me permití observarla de pies a cabeza durante un momento, sin duda tenía una excelente figura.

Detuve mi andar y pocos centímetros nos separaban, yo con la vista en ella, y Lottie, con la vista en Echo, que yacía tirada en el piso inconsciente. Sonreí un poco, me encantaba molestar a Charlotte, y lo que estaba por hacerle sin duda la enfadaría mucho.

Sin poner mucho cuidado, alcé mi mano y la metí debajo de su camisa. Sentí como se tensaba, ensanché mi sonrisa. Apostaría cualquier cosa, a que esa tensión era producto al fastidio que sentía.

Subí mi mano hasta uno de sus senos, donde la dejé posada mientras hablábamos. Podía notar el enfado en su voz, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro a la vez que cerraba los ojos. No había apartado mi mano de su pecho ni un milímetro, y tampoco tenía planes de hacerlo.

Con impaciencia, Charlotte se apartó de mí, me dedicó un par de palabras más y salió de la habitación dándome a entender que habíamos terminado de hablar. Reí un poco, era muy fácil, sin contar divertido molestarla.

Aunque todo hubiese sido por molestarla, no pude evitar que mi mente divagara más allá, más de una simple caricia, más de un simple acto, acciones donde sólo nosotros dos estuviésemos, donde fuésemos protagonistas de prohibidas escenas. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras buscaba mis tijeras, necesitaba un poco de distracción para alejar esos pensamientos impuros de mi cabeza.

Al fin y al cabo, se quedarían como eso, pensamientos impuros y lujuriosas fantasías.

* * *

Bueno pues, éste es el primer capítulo de una serie de cortas historias que tengo preparadas sobre los pecados capitales personificados por los personajes de Pandora, espero les gusten y no duden en hacerme saber sus opiniones al respecto. Gracias por leer.


	2. Gula

Bueno, LadyNerissa, no es precisamente que los shippee, es que hay una escena del manga que me inspiró a hacer esto. Gracias por tu comentario, por cierto, lo aprecio mucho. :3

* * *

Gluttony

Le di la última mordida a mi pechuga de pavo, dejé el hueso en mi plato mientras me servía más puré de papas, un poco de carne y algunas otras cosas. Las personas que cocinaban en la casa Rainsworth, se merecían un premio al cocinero del año, sí es que eso existe.

Quería probarlo todo, todo tenía un aspecto delicioso, había en grandes cantidades y yo tenía mucha hambre. Puré de todos los tipos, carnes de todas las formas, pollo, y otros platillos deliciosos de los cuales no puedo recordar su nombre. De sólo pensar en ellos, de sólo olerlos, el estómago empieza a rugirme y se me hace agua la boca.

Una vez, el cabeza de alga, dijo que al estar en la mesa, no como sino que trago. Es un idiota, me dieron ganas de jalarle el cabello hasta dejarlo calvo, de no haber sido por Oz, que "calmó" un poco la situación probablemente hubiésemos terminado en una pelea.

Volví a agarrar más comida, esta vez de un plato que no había visto nunca, pero que seguro tendría un excelente sabor. Por más que comía y comía no quedaba satisfecha. Quería más, quería probar más cosas deliciosas.

―Alice, si sigues comiendo de tal manera engordarás ―me dijo Sharon amablemente mientras llevaba la taza de té a sus labios.

Bufé, al diablo con Sharon y su tema sobre engordar, yo sólo quería comer hasta reventar.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer este nuevo pecado.  
Nos vemos~


	3. Avaricia

Avarice

Examiné el libro una vez más, al pendiente de cualquier cosa que me proporcionara un nuevo conocimiento.

Conocimientos nuevos, sabiduría, todo. Quiero poseerlos todos. Quiero conocer cada detalle de este mundo, de cada persona, sobre nuevos mundos incluso. Su pasado, sus historias, todo. Dicen que, para ser un ser completo en esta vida, necesitas saber de todo un poco, pero para alguien que ha vivido tantos años como yo, ese " _poco_ " dejó de existir hace mucho.

Efectivamente, descubrí más. Aquí, en el diario de Arthur Barma ―mi abuelo―, encontré conocimientos que nunca antes nadie había podido alcanzar. Lo que en realidad sucedió en la tragedia de Sablier hace 100 años.

Intercambiar esta valiosa información podría ser mucho, sin embargo, me traerá cosas nuevas, lo cual está bien. Al fin y al cabo, yo, Rufus Barma, no puedo quedarme sin nuevos conocimientos sobre lo que acontece a mi alrededor.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído.  
Nos vemos~


	4. Envidia

Envy

Mis pasos resonaban por el pasillo desierto de la enorme mansión. Tenía algo así como media hora buscándolo, sin embargo no tenía buenos resultados.

Giré mi cabeza. Había escuchado una risa proveniente del jardín de la parte este del castillo. Arrugué la nariz, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Molesta, me dirigí al lugar de donde había escuchado la sonora carcajada del escandaloso y estúpido de Jack, ¿por qué tenía que venir todos los días a la mansión, es que a caso no tenía casa propia el muy sin vergüenza?

Guardé un inquieto mechón de hebras rosa detrás de mi oreja mientras salía al jardín. Ahí lo encontré, a esa persona a la que tenía rato buscando, a esa persona que tanto aprecio; mi querido amo Glen.

La sonrisa que había aparecido en mi rostro cuando por fin lo encontré desapareció tan rápido como llegó cuando posé mi vista en… el ser que estaba a su lado. Mi amo, con su actitud fría y tranquila como siempre, se encontraba recostado del tronco de un árbol. Jack por su parte, se revolcaba en el piso con las manos en el estómago mientras se reía.

Maldito Vessalius, ¿por qué? Siempre que iba a donde estaba Glen, el idiota estaba ahí también. ¿Es qué acaso se había enamorado de su amo, que no lo dejaba en paz ni para ir al baño?

Giré sobre mis talones y me marché del sitio. No quería estar en el mismo lugar que Jack. No me caía mal… bueno, la gran mayoría de las veces me sacaba de quicio y terminaba halándolo por su trenza, pero no significaba que me cayera precisamente mal. Simplemente, no me gustaba que fuese tan alegre, tan extrovertido, mucho menos que pasara todo el día pegado a Glen… Yo, creo que en cierta parte le envidiaba un poco al rubio.


	5. Orgullo

Pride

Me senté en el viejo sofá de la sala mientras la observaba; Sharon, quien junto a Gilbert, Alice y el viejo Oscar, había estado bebiendo bastante, no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Estaba borracha, eso podía saberlo cualquiera con sólo mirarla.

Sharon, abrió rápidamente su abanico, mientras se sentaba con delicadeza en un sillón no muy alejado de la chimenea.

―Tú, plebeyo, tráeme una taza de té, ahora ―ordenó Sharon a Oz con rudeza como si de una princesa se tratase.

Fijé mi ojo carmesí en Oz, quien sorprendido y maravillado por la actitud de Sharon, fue a hacer lo que le pidió. Oz, y yo éramos los únicos en la estancia sobrios.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia donde estaba la señorita Rainsworth, que para ese momento, ya se había acomodado en el sillón.

― _Ojou-sama_ , debería ir a tomar un baño y luego irse a dormir ―sugerí cortésmente. Sharon, cerró de golpe su abanico y me golpeó en la cabeza con el.

―¿Quién demonios te crees? Aquí, yo soy la única capaz de dar órdenes, y no pienso dejar que alguien más me diga qué hacer ―vociferó ella. Me puse la mano en el lugar donde me había golpeado. Para ser tan pequeña, tenía una fuerza increíble.

Suspiré, ese era precisamente el problema; cuando mi _Ojou-sama_ se emborrachaba. Ella y sólo ella podía mandar. Pobre de aquél quien desafiara a la orgullosa y soberbia princesa en la cual se convertía.


	6. Ira

Wrath

Bufé molesto, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes que ese chico era un Vessalius? Era demasiado similar al "héroe" de Jack. Entré en mi habitación seguido de Leo.  
Paseé en círculos por la habitación intentando calmarme. Intento fallido.

Me dirigí al baño y abrí el grifo, una buena ducha era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Cerré la puerta, me desvestí y me metí a bañar.

Necesitaba enfriar la cabeza y por más que lo intentaba no podía lograrlo. Cerré los ojos y en seguida imágenes de lo que había pasado hace unas horas pasaron como si fuese una película.

Yo, un Nightray peleando codo a codo con el descendiente directo de la casa Vessalius, el tal Oz. ¡Y que para colmo, era el amo de Gilbert! El muy idiota que lo seguía como perro a su dueño, sabiendo perfectamente la disputa que hay entre la casa Nightray y la casa Vessalius.

Gruñí de la rabia. Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Molesto con Gilbert por ser tan idiota, molesto con Oz por ser un Vessalius, molesto con Leo por golpearlo, pero sobretodo estaba molesto conmigo mismo, si no me hubiese enterado que era un descendiente de Jack, todo seguiría tal y como antes, seguirían siendo camaradas y todo estaría bien. O tal vez, estaba molesto conmigo mismo por no poder dejar a un lado esta disputa de familias.

* * *

Ay, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, LadyNerissa y DaeikoSou, en serio lo aprecio y que bueno que les gusten estas pequeñas historias.  
Y bueeeno, ya sólo falta un pecado. Gracias por haber leído, y espero les haya gustado.  
Nos vemos~


	7. Pereza

Dios, cuánto lo siento, pensé que había subido ésta última parte hace muuuuucho. Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí está el pecado que faltaba.

* * *

Sloth

Bostecé una vez más mientras giraba mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda. Me encontraba acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol en el jardín de los Rainsworth.

Ese día, el clima, el lugar y el cansancio sólo hacían que en mi mente estuviese por todas partes las palabras, dormir y pereza. No quería hacer más nada, sólo dormir bajo la brisa fresca que me acariciaba suavemente la cara.

―¡Break! ―escuché como a lo lejos mi Ojou- _sama_ me llamaba.

Suspiré, no quería ser molestado, no quería hacer nada en ese pacífico día. Los llamados, de la misma manera que mis ganas de descansar no desaparecían. Resignado, contesté con un simple y perezoso ademán.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Sharon apareció delante de mí con las manos puestas en sus pequeñas caderas.

―Te he estado llamando, Break. ¿Por qué no me contestaste antes? ―preguntó molesta. Tenía la mente embotada, no lograba entender bien lo que me decía. Probablemente me regañaba sobre no desaparecerme de esa manera sólo para tomar una siesta, lo de siempre. Sharon, al ver que perdía su tiempo regañándome, soltó un suspiro cansino y se dejó caer a mí lado.

Abrí mi ojo sólo cuando sentí las tibias y pequeñas manos de ella tomar mi cabeza y colocarla en su regazo.

―Ojou- _sama_ …

―Cállate ―sentenció ella dándome con su condenado abanico―, así no te dolerá el cuello. Ahora duérmete, perezoso. Para eso te escapaste de tu trabajo, ¿no? ―finalizó ella mientras volteaba la cabeza intentando ocultar el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

Lentamente fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. No supe de más nada, sólo que estaba ahí, como mi Ojou- _sama_ haciéndome compañía. Quería que ese momento durara bastante. Ya que sabía que las probabilidades que se repitiera eran de una en un millón.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído esta serie de cortas historias, espero las hayan disfrutado.

Gracias especialmente a LadyNerissa y a DaeikoSou por tormarse la molestia de comentar.

Bueno, hasta luego~


End file.
